Mickey Bot2o
by future caesar
Summary: An incomplete story about a robot taking over Mickey Mouse's life and how annoying everyone else is in the story.  I'll only write more if someone asks...


**Aurthor note:** This story is from years ago. I wrote this origianlly as only a short little story a paragraph or two long, but my siblings liked it and made me continue.

_**Mickey**_ _**Bot-2.0**_

_Chapter 1_

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a beautiful kingdom – but that's not where this story takes place.

Mickey was asleep when something slimy crawled across his face. With a start, Mickey sat up. It was broad daylight and a slimy pink thing was sliming his bed. "Pluto!!!" exclaimed Mickey, as he wiped the slobber off his face. Yes, it was Pluto's tongue that woke Mickey from his sleep.

Mickey reached for his clock and looked at the time. "Oh gosh, 9 o'clock! I'm late for my date with Minnie at the beach!" But little did Mickey know he was already there.

Indeed, Minnie was lying on the beach reading a book as 'Mickey' built her a sandcastle. But little did Minnie know she was with a fake Mickey. At least Minnie wasn't stupid, for as she read, she thought, "It's strange that Mickey is wearing a sweater and a ski hat at the beach."

Meanwhile, at Mickey's house, Mickey was rushing around pointlessly trying to gather all his things for the beach. Then, someone knocked at the door. Mickey opened the door to find that crazy police officer standing in the doorway. "I can't believe I'ma saying this, but Mickey we're goin' ta have to take ya downtown, we are's." And with one swift movement, Mickey was handcuffed and being taken downtown.

Since this is a story with cartoons, some amazing thing always happens when the good guy has something very bad happen to him, and in this story this is a case. No sooner had the police car started, than the cop lost control of the car (possibly the fact that the steering wheel fell off, but not the point), causing the car, the cop, and Mickey to plummet down a hill towards the edge of a cliff. Somewhere between the car hurdling towards the cliff and the two passengers screaming their heads off, Mickey noticed that the door was now unlocked (Mickey was sitting in the passengers seat and, lucky for him, the officer accidentally pushed the unlock button for the doors). So as the car neared the cliff, Mickey pushed open the door with his cuffed hands and leaped out just as the police car reached it's end, tumbling down the cliff with the cop inside. But do not worry about the policeman; no one ever dies in this story, they're just mortally wounded.

As Mickey laid on the ground staring at the spot where the car flew off the cliff, he soon realized that a crowd was coming. He sneaked off towards a nearby forest.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Minnie finally grew bored of her book and asked if 'Mickey' wanted to go swimming with her. "No thank you," said the cold, dull, fake voice of 'Mickey.' "Oh, Mickey it sounds like you have a cold, so I think it's better if you don't go swimming," said Minnie, proving that she actually was stupid. "No wonder he's wearing a sweater," thought Minnie as she headed toward the ocean, not noticing that 'Mickey' was following just behind her.

Mickey had sat in the forest for an hour thinking of what to do next. A swarm of police officers were now investigating the scene and every second they were getting closer to the forest. He knew that if he ran out of the forest, someone would notice he had handcuffs on, but if he stayed in the forest, the group of police or the new group of news reporters would eventually find. He had just started thinking this was the end when WHAM! Something had hit him in the face. He grabbed it and saw it was a bonnet with a wig in it, a dress, and a blanket. Not wanting to know whose they were and how he received them, he put the clothing on. He wrapped the blanket around his hands to hide the cuffs.

Just as the police and reporters reached the forest, Mickey walked out, hoping his disguise would fool anyone. Luckily, these weren't the brightest group of people, so they quickly took him as a her. "Miss, what'd you be doing out here in the forest?" asked the closest officer. Quickly Mickey thought up an excuse and said, "Well, I was just taking a shortcut to home, when I heard this loud noise and hid in the forest." This seemed to work on his audience and another officer asked, "Did you happen to see anything, miss?" "Why yes," replied Mickey, wishing to get going, "I saw a car rolling down the hill towards a cliff before I ran into the forest- but nothing else." "Well okay, you may go," said the first officer looking a bit disappointed. As the crowd walked back, Mickey ran towards his house.

As he turned the last corner to his house, he saw a dozen police cars parked outside searching his house. Mickey turned back around, glad he left his disguise on, and decided to head towards the beach where he knew Minnie was. As he neared the beach and hurried, he started wondering why he was arrested in the first place, but he was cut short by a scream that pierced the air. He stopped, recognizing the scream from hearing it so many times before.

The scream echoed through the street. "Ya-who-who-who-whoy!!!" "Oh my gosh, it's Goofy!" said Mickey, and he hurried off towards Goofy's house.

As Mickey neared the house, he saw the front door splintered inward and a broken window. Mickey climbed through the open window and leaped into the living room. The place was a disaster. Chairs thrown every way- tables turned- papers scattered. Mickey heard a noise in the kitchen and hurried over to see knives sticking out of the ground. Quickly, Mickey cut through his handcuffs with one of the butcher knives. Then he rushed upstairs, hoping he wasn't to late. He looked into every room, until the only room left was the attic. Mickey walked up the stairs, pushed open the door, and saw- no one. Mickey walked in and searched the room. Like all the others, the room was upside. Mickey almost left the room, when a rather large black object caught his attention. He went over and picked up from where it was lying next to a saw. The thing was as cold as metal (possibly the fact it was metal) and was in the shape of a circle. It wasn't shiny like most metals, and it almost looked like it was real. Then, he heard a BANG from downstairs. Mickey ran towards the window and saw S.W.A.T. Storm inside. Remembering that he was still wanted by police, and not wanting them to think he did this, Mickey jumped out the attic window into a tree in the front yard.

Meanwhile, Minnie swam around, enjoying the coolness of the water. Then she heard screaming from the other swimmers as a fin came toward her. Minnie practically jumped ten feet in the air if she was able to in the 8-foot deep water while sitting in a inner tube. She quickly tried to swim away in her inner tube, knowing it was no use. The fin was only two feet away before a giant shark came up swallowing her whole. The last thing she remembered was thinking of how it was as cold as metal in there.

Mickey had no idea what to do next, he was trapped in a tree in front of his friends yard while his friend had apparently just been attacked and kidnapped, or worse, murdered. If that S.W.A.T team found him hiding in the tree of the house that had just been raided, he was definitely going to be in trouble. It took Mickey a few seconds to realize that he was still in the girl disguise that had appeared in the forest. Mickey slowly and carefully lowered himself from the tree, trying not to attract attention from anyone whom was nearby. Mickey then lifted the yellow "do not cross" tape and dashed underneath it towards a nearby bakery. That was when the yellow light burst in the sky over the city.

_Chapter 2_

A quaint little houseboat lay baking in the sun while sitting in the middle of a corn field. Many say that a lake was once there, but it dried up when it realized what would happen to it since it was just outside a city. White paint was peeling of the sides of the boat, and a tarnished wooden deck could be seen from inside if one peered out of the black tinted windows.

The door on the boat's deck opened, and a duck stepped into the sunshine. The duck then walked down the rickety hand-made stairs leading to the path in the corn. Donald left his houseboat that day feeling that all was to go well, soon to discover he was quite wrong.

As Donald traveled along by foot towards the center of the city, he watched an enormous light streak across the sky and then burst into dazzling yellow light directly above the center of the city. Wow," thought Donald, "that is really cool! I bet they're celebrating since this is my hundredth day living here." I am sure that whomever is reading this story knows that this is not the reason for the light even if it is Donald's hundredth something.

Still some thousand feet from reaching the city, the duck realized that tomorrow was the hundredth day living near the city. "Ow iem reely confued," spoke Donald in his garbled language, "whi els but for mee wuld dey shoot firworks?"


End file.
